


ponytails and compliments

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard Lionett-centric, Gen, POV Beauregard Lionett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Hair. The way it's worn is insignificant, until it isn't.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani", Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	ponytails and compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @tiamat-zx on tumblr!

Beau wasn’t gonna lie. Reani was amazing.

But when her hands - angelic, divine, in other words, perfect - reached to undo her hair, Beau froze. She froze and held Rani’s wrists where they were, looking into her eyes.

“...Beau?”

“S-Sorry, I just- I don’t really let people see it down unless I’m the one to untie it.” Beau murmured, letting go of Reani’s wrists.

“Okay, I understand.”

Sitting up from her position, Beau pulled at the cloth that kept her hair in place and let it down. She felt Reani’s eyes stay trained on her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw an expression of understanding, and a gentle kiss was pressed against her cheek.

“You look good with your hair down.”

An unconscious smile danced across Beau’s lips. Maybe it did. Angels couldn’t lie, could they?

* * *

The next morning, Beau shrugged on a new coat she forgot she had, changing her outfit with some of the Xhorhassian clothes she had commissioned, and for the first time, had no idea what to do with her hair.

Looking at her reflection, Beau saw Reani behind her, asleep peacefully. Her hair was still down. With all the changes that she made, she realized she didn’t have time to really keep her hair short, only cutting the sides when she had the chance. 

Beau sighed. 

Braiding two sides of her uncut hair, she pulled them back along with the rest that remained loose. Using extra ties she found in her bag, she tied them into a ponytail, sectioned vertically. Looking back into the mirror, she spotted stray hair that had fell onto the front of her face. She was too tired to undo all the work she just finished. That would have to stay.

“You look really good.” Reani whispered, still half-asleep.

“Thanks.” Beau mumbled, slinging her backpack on.

After the Nein pried Fjord out of his seaweed cocoon, the man seemed out of place until he warmed up. His eyes almost immediately fell onto Beau.

“What the  _ fuck _ is on your head?” he jested.

“Fuck off.” Beau chuckled, punching him in his now slightly-stiffer shoulder.

“I'm kidding, I’m kidding!” Fjord ran a hand through his hair. “It looks good on you.”

“Th-Thanks.” 

A hug from behind almost knocked Beau over purely because of its unexpectedness. Looking down, Beau noticed that the skin of those arms wrapped around her were blue.

“I like your hair like this too.” Jester pulled away to stand in front of Beau. “I mean, your old hair wasn’t bad or anything, that’s not what I’m saying, I’m just saying that this looks good too. You know?”

Jester looked like she was out of air from rambling. Beau simply smiled.

“I know.”

Compliments were peppered in throughout their journey back from the mountain, but the only person who really stayed quiet was Caleb. Beau glanced at him here and there, but his nose was buried in his books.

During dinner, Caleb sat down next to Beau, his arm touching hers. Knowing he wasn’t usually the type of person to do it, Beau recoiled.

Beau watched him as he pulled some of his hair into a low ponytail, and a tired smile drew across his face.

“Now we’re matching. I’m like you, eh?” he stated, pointing at his hair.

The monk could only snort. “Yeah, yeah.”

Caleb put out his hand for a fistbump. Beau reciprocated, although she still inwardly cringed at his over-the-top and not-at-all cool pull away once she connected her fist with his. They’d have to work on that later.

Beau forgot what it was like to be able to change and still have people’s support behind you. It was strange, comparing the Nein’s half-jokes and sincere compliments to her father’s berating and her mother’s silence. The Nein was her family now, and even if Yasha wasn’t here, she had a feeling she’d like the change too.

Thank the gods she’d never have to see her parents again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik, Ik, short. But I didn't want to drag this on for too long and make it kinda lose its meaning. 
> 
> Detail Notes:  
> -I hc that while Beau doesn't believe in anything divine, she still feels...not necessarily special, but happy that someone like Reani who is basically and angel tell her that she's good-looking, and that her hair is good down.  
> -While not in-canon, I'd assume the Nein compliment her because Beau deserves compliments.  
> -Caleb's awkward. His way of complimenting her would be to kinda pay homage to her and complete it with a (horribly executed) fist-bump.  
> -Also, seeing as this is set before the Kamordah stint, I wanted Beau to be at a place where she was grateful for the people that she found, and sorta jinx herself about her parents. Because angst.
> 
> Anyway, I'd always appreciate kudos, comments, and shares, but unfortunately, I can't obligate you to do so, so until next time!


End file.
